


perfect places

by natalia17



Series: The Adventures of Arya Stark and Gendry Stark [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Instagram, Social Media, told through photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia17/pseuds/natalia17
Summary: Arya and Gendry go on holiday together and post pictures to their instagram accounts!





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the same universe as my other fic "the return of the pop princess arya stark" but you don't have to read that fic to understand this one! It will give you more of background of their relationship but it's not necessary for this fic!
> 
> Maisie and her boyfriend just recently went on holiday together and the pictures are cute as fuck and I couldn't stop myself from creating these instagram shots!
> 
> (also i fucked up some of the timing on the photos I'm sorry lol)
> 
> Happy reading!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898256/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898236/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898191/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132932128/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132990837/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898136/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898071/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132931968/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132898011/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132931863/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132897931/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132990612/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132990557/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132931798/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132931758/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/48132931668/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
